Views
by Aurisa
Summary: Different beings, different views. What will a legendary thinks of a normal pokemon? And what will the normal pokemon thinks of a legenday? Featuring a Celebi and a Ninetales.
1. Celebi

Pokemon is not mine

* * *

She commanded a sense of authority around her. 

Yet, she managed to look magnificent and elegant at the same time.

That's what that had drawn me towards her.

She aroused my curiosity.

Thus, I approached her, silently.

Yet, she was immediately alerted of my presence.

She had very keen senses.

"Celebi, the guardian if the forest," she spoke immediately, without any hesitation or surprise, "Nice to meet you."

That made me even more curious about her.

Normally, when other beings saw me, they were stunned for a moment, yet, this Ninetales is able to talk to me so smoothly. After all, I am a legend.

"Nice to meet you too." I replied.

And that was the start of our conversation.

I asked her some questions and she replied it very accurately.

She seemed to be a very knowledgeable Ninetales.

Then she asked me about 'time', the power which only I, Celebi, can control.

That wasn't a question which many asked me about. They normally asked about how did I became a legend or whether I died or other nonsense.

But _this_, was definitely not a question that was frequently asked, thus, I was surprised.

And when I was surprised, I couldn't answer well.

She used this to her advantage and rained a torrent of questions upon me.

I was confused.

Thus, I told her of almost all I know about 'time' for I was getting frantic with all the questions.

She was so cunning.

And very insistent too.

Then, we went to the topic of humans.

And, it was here when thing went downhill.

She seemed to detest humans.

No, that is an understatement, let me rephrase it.

She seemed to _hate_ humans.

I wondered what had happened between her and humans.

Had her family been massacred by humans?

Had she been tortured by humans?

Had her spirit been destroyed by humans?

Nevertheless, I tried to stand up for them.

"But, not all humans are bad." I protested, "In fact, some had even helped me."

I was referring to a ranger and a trainer who helped me when I was weak.

That ranger name was Hinata and that trainer name was…was, Ash, I think.

Ash, such a weird name, the gray powdery substance left over when something as burnt, I wonder what his mother was thinking of when she named him.

Anyway, let's go back to the conversation with Ninetales.

"Who helped you?" she asked.

"A ranger and a trainer, they helped me when I was weak." I replied, thinking that I am helping her to change her view of humans.

Alas, I was very wrong.

"The ranger helped you for it is her job and the trainer helped you probably because he wanted to gain data of a legend and to see you with his real eyes." She replied coldly, "They helped you because of their own selfish reasons."

"But the trainer do not even need to help me, he could just leave the cycling road and go to the town via another path. Yet, he chose to stay and help." I said, trying to make her know that good humans do exist.

But it was useless.

"He helped you for he wanted to use the cycling road, perhaps the other road is too far away and he is too lazy." This time, she spoke angrily and her tails swished agitatedly.

She then threw me a despising glance.

I gave up.

But I pity her.

One day, this will be her undoing.

* * *

Want to have another chapter of how Ninetales think of Celebi but, seriously, this is my last day of exam. And I only write to distract myself from the exams. So, perhaps there won't be another new chapter or story.

Also, my style of writing might change if I write.


	2. Ninetales

I saw him, approaching me.

Celebi, green guardian of forest.

He was a legend.

For he was able to travel in time.

His power, by far, surpassed mine.

Thus, it was surprising for me that he will actually approach me.

But I hid that thought and greeted him simply.

I could see that he was surprised.

Surprised that I did not gasp and worship him.

Well, why should I?

Just because he was powerful and was a legend?

Well, I won't.

I will just give him my normal treatment, even if he is a legend.

In fact, I despised legends.

Never did they use their power to help others.

They only used it for themselves.

I waited for a reply, giving him a haughty look.

And, finally, he replied.

And asked me simple questions, which I replied with ease.

I could see that he was once again surprised.

And I smirk inwardly, determined to prove to him that a legend is nothing.

Other people worshipped him, I despised him.

But I did not let it show, oh, I did not.

I have things that I wanted from him still.

I want to gain knowledge of time.

I want to know more of it.

That was the reason why I answered his questions.

So that he will feel that, he, by right, should answer my questions.

And he did.

It was so easy, he simply walked into my trap.

Why was he a legend?

He could not even evade my simple trap.

He was so stupid.

I was amazed by the fact that he wasn't captured before.

His powers might be strong, but, anyone with intellect can simply capture him within a few minutes.

This proved that humans are stupid.

Later, we moved on to the subject of humans.

And I realized a fact.

Celebi liked humans.

And he was a legend!

Fancy a legend liking human!

He is not worthy of being a legend.

I despised him.

Yet, he looked at me with those pitying eyes.

And I know that he had not realized his mistake.

That will be his undoing in times to come.


End file.
